AT-ST
All Terrain Scout Transports are bipedal war machines used by the Galactic Empire in the fictional Star Wars universe. AT-ST's were seen in the Battle of Hoth and the Battle of Endor in the movies The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. The AT-ST can be referred to (in science fiction terms) as a "chicken walker" because of its shape and walking motion. The AT-ST has chin-mounted double medium laser cannons, a concussion grenade launcher on the right side of its head and a blaster cannon on the left. This gives the AT-ST additional firepower against armored enemy units. The bipedal propulsion system is the strength of the AT-ST, allowing it to move its formidable weaponry across uneven terrain that a wheeled unit would not be able to traverse, but this is also its weakness: on shifting terrain, a walker can lose its balance and fall over. This was demonstrated during the Battle of Endor, when Ewoks released a large pile of logs downhill into the path of an AT-ST. The walker was unable to handle the rapidly shifting ground, and despite attempts by the pilot to stabilize the vehicle, the vehicle fell on its side and was destroyed. Another weakness can be found in the AT-ST's light armor, which is resistant to laser blasts but not to physical trauma, as logs slung from ropes (as battering rams) are used to destroy a walker during the Battle of Endor. This was humorously called by fans a "Chicken Sandwich." Also during the Battle of Endor, an AT-ST was hijacked by the Wookiee warrior Chewbacca and used against the Imperial forces. The AT-ST has been deployed in other environments as well, such as the snow-covered planet of Hoth during the Imperial raid on Echo Base during the Battle of Hoth. The AT-ST also appears briefly in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, patrolling Jedha City following an attack by Saw Gerrera's forces. AT-ST Variants AT-XT In the Clone Wars, the early model of the AT-ST, the AT-XT was created in small number in the first battles. At the Battle of Hoth several AT-XTs were deployed to provide cover for the larger AT-AT walkers. These were of a different variant to the "stock" AT-ST seen in ROTJ and the Expanded Universe. The chin-cannons had longer barrels, the "head" of the walker was more rounded, and it had longer legs, making it taller than the stock-version. AT-STI An AT-ST that is operated by a computer instead of a human pilot. AT-ST/A The All Terrain Scout Transport/Assault is a variant of the AT-ST walker. It is approximately 10 meters tall, and is more heavily armed than its shorter cousin (including large, double-barreled chinguns). Also fitted with enclosed viewports for added protection of the crew. The AT-ST/A originated in concept art for the ground-battle on Endor, where it was to have taken the role of the AT-ST (which would be modified from its ESB-appearance). Ultimately, a slightly different look was chosen and the Expanded Universe recycled the designs into a bigger, stronger AT-ST variant, more suited for an assault-role. AT-AR The All Terrain Advance Raider is a bipedal walker used by the Empire, more suitable for frontline combat than the AT-ST. Its "head" is situated closer to its legs, giving it a more "hunchbacked" look, and it is armed with a large, single cannon. The view out the cockpit is also more extensive than on the AT-ST, and somewhat similar to the AT-PT. This walker was originally developed for The Empire Strikes Back, but its design was altered to become the AT-ST. It was later used in an issue of the Dark Horse Star Wars comic, with some slight alterations to its appearance. The Inside The Worlds of the Original Trilogy factbook stated that walker-units of this kind were stationed at the Imperial Garrison in Mos Eisley and others participated in the Battle of Hoth. AT-RT The All Terrain Recon Transport was developed for the Republic Forces during the Galactic Clone Wars. Squads of AT-RTs can be seen during the Battle of Kashyyyk, and a nighttime search for Yoda in Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. AT-PT The All Terrain Personal Transport is a variant of the AT-ST and only needs a crew of 1 man. They were used by the Republic during the Clone Wars but they were never taken into mass-production as the AT-XT and AT-AP surpassed it in many ways. After the Clone Wars, the Imperials used these walkers but eventually they turned their attention towards AT-ST's. Trivia *The AT-ST is available for use by the Empire in the game Star Wars Battlefront I and II. *As the Star Wars Battlefront game engine was taken from the Battlefield series of games, DICE added a similar type of battle-walker to their new game Battlefield 2142. It is pictured on the game cover. *An AT-ST was a first level boss on the Star Wars video game Shadows of the Empire and another level as a sub-boss. *The AT-ST is available in Lego sets 4486, 7127, 7657, and 10174. External links * * ca:AT-ST es:AT-ST fr:Technologie de la Guerre des étoiles ru:AT-ST fi:AT-ST sv:AT-ST Category:Star Wars ground vehicles Category:Mecha